The Call of Rationality
by MayFairy
Summary: A young woman suddenly becomes aware of two worlds...has she been travelling with a man called the Doctor through time and space, and the alien prince she has come to love, or are they both the figments of her imagination that her doctors say they are? Will she realise which world is real before it's too late? *DW take on the Buffy episode 'Normal Again'*
1. Prologue

**After watching the Buffy episode 'Normal Again', I was inspired to do my own, Doctor Who version. No knowledge of the episode or series is required. **

**Hopefully you enjoy it, I hope to have the first chapter up soon as this is just the Prologue...and it will be kind of creepy. **

**And the companion in this is an OC, but only because it didn't seem to fit a canon character. But I won't make her an MS, or at least I'll do my best not too! And it's going to be more focused on what is happening to her rather than the character herself. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He's pulling on her hand, telling her to run even though she already is. A kind of snarling is following them, and when she looks back there is a monster, a horrible thing with large, pupil-less black eyes chasing them.<p>

But no matter how fast they run, eventually it gains ground, and when it snags the back of her hoodie with a claw she screams. It pulls her back and out of the man's grasp, and she falls down, vulnerable, while the man skids to a halt and tries to run back.

But it's too late. A kind of thorn is coming out of the monster's arm, towards her before she can do anything, and it's sliding into her skin like a knife through butter. Distantly, she can hear the desperate yells of the man, her friend and protector, but it's too late, the entire world blurs. She can just manage to see the hazy shape of the monster running off.

The man is next to her now, speaking quickly, worried. But his words mean nothing as she slips away…

* * *

><p>Her eyes snap open, and she sees a white room, with a seemingly normal bed…until she notices the straps. It makes her worried but she doesn't care. A man is standing in the room, wearing a white coat and glasses.<p>

"Tabitha, are you alright?" He asks, and she only retreats further into the corner of the room, against the wall. The place scares her.

"Doctor…" She whispers, slapping her hand on the wall, distraught. "Need to…get…back…"

The man comes to kneel next to her, his eyes boring into her own with gentle understanding.

"Now, Tabitha, the Doctor isn't real. You know he isn't. You've been here for three years now, you've been hallucinating, about space and time travel and aliens. None of it is real. You're sick, Tabitha, and I'm here to help you, remember?"

He sounds so sure, and she looks up at him with wide brown eyes, indecision and frenzied confusion swimming through her mind.

What did he mean? Of course he was real…wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was actually interesting...I found it quite fun! The question is...which world is real?<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought in a review!**

**-MayFairy :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**The response to this has been great! I'm really enjoying this story...**

**Thanks to the 6 people who reviewed the Prologue: toavoidconversation, SuperFunkyGirl1, prettygal456, ZackAttack96, kie1993, and Spirit-of-the-Rain. **

**Also, from now on, 'The Doctor's world' will be written in past tense, while the 'Asylum world' will be written in present tense. This is for no particular reason, just that it shall keep difference between the two, leaving italics free for flashbacks if I want to do any...**

**The chapters for this story won't be that long...not by my standards, anyway! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Tabitha?" A familiar voice shook her from her strange thoughts, and she forced her eyelids apart to see the green eyes she knew well staring at her with worry. "Tabby! Tabby...oh, you're okay." He looked bashful. It took a few seconds for her mind to organize itself, and when it did, an urgent thought came to her mind.<p>

"Raxon...where is he?" Her voice was quiet and desperate, and the question made the Doctor's mouth twitch upward.

"He took the other fork in the path, once he realizes that the Soltar went our way he'll head back to the TARDIS. Come on, we'll meet him there." The Doctor looped his arm around her shoulders and helped Tabitha up before the two of them walked back through the expanse of forest that they had been running through in pursuit of the dangerous alien that had been terrorizing various villages on the planet for weeks.

Ten minutes later, the blue box was in sight, a familiar figure lounging against the wooden panels. Just seeing him made her heart tighten a little, his fair hair smoothed back and gleaming in the filtered sunlight. Oh, she was so far gone.

"Tabby!" The young man said with obvious relief, and was quick to run forward and hug her. Over his shoulder, she saw the Doctor walk past and enter the TARDIS. "I was worried…what happened to your arm?" Her eyes followed his worried gaze which rested on the tear in the long sleeve of her shirt, the red wound on her skin surrounded by a small amount of blood.

She shook her head quickly. "The Soltar got me, but it's okay, it doesn't hurt."

"It better not…" Raxon shook his head, his dark blue eyes protective as he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her towards the TARDIS.

"Don't worry so much, your highness, I can take care of myself," Tabitha said, poking her tongue out at him, using his title to tease him.

"While I'm with you and the Doctor, I'm not the Prince of anything, so stop calling me that," He said with good-hearted firmness, shooting her a fond but reprimanding look.

"You know I'm just joking, Rax," Tabby said with a smile which he returned before pulling her closer, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You won't find it so funny when you're a Princess and later, Queen, it gets irritating, Tab," He said, and she hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"I haven't agreed to that yet…I said probably," Tabitha reminded him, eyebrows raised jokingly, "I may change my mind yet."

"Oh, give me a break," The Doctor said from the console platform with a roll of his eyes, "It's obvious that eventually the two of you are going to go off and get married, rule a planet and have lovely mixed breed babies…"

Tabitha kept her eyebrow cocked and let go of Raxon before moving to sit on the jump seat, patiently bobbing her foot up and down. "Who says I haven't secretly made plans to elope with Jack?"

"Ha! Like Jack would sink that low," The Doctor retorted, and she pursed her lips, mildly surprised by the joking jab and not being able to think of a retort.

"Funny, but that's my paramour you're talking to, Doctor," Raxon said, unamused as he joined them on the platform.

"Why can't you say girlfriend like a normal person?" Tabitha asked, and Raxon frowned.

"Princes don't have girlfriends, Tabby, that just sounds very strange…"

"Suit yourself…"

"But, she's my friend too!" The Doctor argued, only to stop and pause momentarily, brain whirring. "Just…not like that."

"Well, as nice as this is, I think I'm going to go and clean this wound up a bit," Tabitha announced, and Raxon looked up.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked, genuinely concerned, and she nodded, holding her hand out. They often tried to find time to be alone together when the Doctor wasn't hovering over them like the adorable bat he was.

"Sure," She replied, and his hand closed around hers as they walked up the stairs and towards one of the many bathrooms in the time machine. "So, how long did it take you to realize that the Soltar was on our path and not yours?"

"I heard you scream," Raxon admitted as he pushed a bathroom door open and they went inside, and Tabitha blushed.

"Awkward…" She muttered, casting her eyes to the floor, "Never figured myself for a screamer…I guess I am a bit!" Raxon laughed and sat her down a stool before soaking a flannel, rolling up her sleeve and pressing the flannel to the wound gently.

"You could be a lot worse, Tabby," He told her surely, and she smiled.

"I suppose…still, I'm a Londoner, I should be tough…" Under his skeptical look, she burst into almost guilty laughter, "Okay, I take it back, Londoners aren't that tough…I just like to think I am."

"You are…sort of," Raxon said, "Sure, you're not a total lionheart woman warrior who takes on bears twice her size, but you have guts, Tab, and a strong heart. What else do you need?"

Tabitha was silent for a while, and just watched his hands work before rising her eyes to meet his, her hand pushing a stray strand of dark gold hair out of his eyes.

"I need you…you're like my rock, you keep me grounded in this universe full of madmen." She said softly, and he smiled gently before taking the flannel away from her skin.

"Good…I want you to need me…because I need you too." He replied, and they stayed like that for a moment, eyes and hands locked, before he pulled away and went to wash the flannel. "Now go get changed out of those scruffy clothes, I'll clear up here." She nodded and murmured a thanks before heading for the wardrobe.

She walked among the racks, feeling strangely vacant as she stared at the various dresses and tops. Suddenly a searing pain pierced her head, and she squeezed her eyes shut as blackness took her in less than a second.

* * *

><p>Tabitha opens her eyes to see the empty room, this time without the man who is trying to help her. The door is open, and she walks towards it slowly, seeing a corridor outside of it. When she crosses through the door, she sees other medics and patients, the latter of whom wander with blank looks, both scaring her and causing understanding to hit her at the same time. She bits her lip…this world seems wrong. Where was the colourful world she lived in? This place was too white. Too empty.<p>

"Tabitha?" She whirls around to see her doctor, the man who is going to help her. "Look who's here to see you." She watches with wide eyes as a familiar and beloved female figure steps out from behind the doctor.

The dark red hair so like her own – though her own was dull now, no life at all – and the serious green eyes that were the main difference between them. She feels both elated and concerned, so happy to see her but knowing that it was wrong.

"Tabby…it's me…your sister, Larissa…Lari, remember?" Lari's voice is soft, almost afraid. Tabitha shrinks back, confused, and clutches her head for some kind of support. Lari was here…of course she was, why wouldn't she be? But she remembers another world, a world where she watched helplessly as her sister stood in the middle of the road, glued to the spot as a speeding car sped towards her…

Tabitha moans, stepping back again, the memory – if that was what it was – burning her head. She briefly becomes distracted by Lari's clothes…it was strange to see something with so much colour, everything was white here, from the walls to the beds to the doctor's coats to the hospital gowns just like the one she wore now.

"Tabby…please…" Lari's eyes prick with tears as her hand reaches toward her sister, but the doctor stops her hand at the same time that Tabby runs back into her room. She hears him tell Lari something.

"This is hard for her, she's been catatonic for months, to even have her conscious is a tremendous step…" Her brain is too confused to understand the words, she feels tears running down her cheek as she retreats back to her corner, crouching there in the way that she so often did.

She hears them come in, but doesn't want to look up.

"Tabitha? Stay with us, Tabitha," The doctor says to her urgently, and then directs his words to Lari, but Tabitha is only half listening. "The more we let her go back there, the harder it is going to be to get her back each time. We need to talk to her, find out what it is that is keeping her there."

Lari's choked voice sticks in Tabitha's mind. "Please…help her…I want my sister back."

Tabitha squeezes her eyes shut and feels a numbing sensation begin to fill her.

"No, we're losing her!" The doctor's protests fade along with the rest of the white world, and she plunges into black once more.

* * *

><p>Tabitha gasped for a moment before letting herself realize where she was. What a strange daydream…why had it felt so real?<p>

Remembering seeing her sister, she ground her teeth and set off in search of a new shirt determinedly. One was a fluke, twice a coincidence…three times…well, it hadn't happened three times.

Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Confused yet? Did you like the TabithaRaxon thing? I know I need more Doctor in it, and so there shall be, I just needed to get the Tabitha/Raxon relationship more established first...and we shall look at what actually happened between them initially in the next chapter...which you shall get when I feel like it, so the more reviews I receive, the more I shall feel like it. So...yeah. **

**Please let me know what you thought in a review!**

**-MayFairy :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally got this done! Had it sitting on my iPod for ages, thought I should do something with it.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**ZackAttack96, kie1996, prettygal456, readandwrite4evernever, Spirit-of-the-Rain _(who gets double thanks for coaching me through the whole of this afternoon as I was writing it)_, Mrs. 11th (_you are aware that your kiriban is up, right?_), toavoidconversation, SuperFunkyGirl1, PixieBear98, and meetmeinwonderland! :)**

**Also, I would recommend watching this video before reading the chapter:**

h t t p:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=FLeEYzibCrA&feature=related

**It's a sort of vidlet about the episode of Buffy, 'Normal Again', which inspired this fic. Even if you don't know the show, just watch it to get an idea of the theme of the story, and an idea of how I visualise the Asylum world.**

**This chapter takes a look at where in Eleven's life this takes place, and shows that he is quite sad and grievous at the moment, for reasons that are revealed in the chapter. The relevance of it is that their conversation spurs Tabitha into mildly rejecting that world briefly, bringing on a slip into the other world...and vice versa, later on.**

**So, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Tabitha looked across the table at the two men who were her best friends and smiled at both of them. The Doctor, ever the matchmaker, constantly insisted on taking Tabitha and Raxon to various locations that all had romantic merits. Yes, he did hover over them a little, but they knew that it was unintentional, and didn't really mind. And, being the Doctor, intergalactic trouble magnet, he almost always got himself into some kind of mess and subsequently, so they usually got some alone time regardless. On the occasion that they weren't also pulled into some kind of crazy adventure, that was.<p>

"So..." The Doctor began as he sipped his raspberry lemonade, "Verdict on the Parisian rooftop restaurant, Tabitha?"

"It's brilliant, Doctor, thanks," She assured him with a smile as she sipped at a glass of wine and Rax nodded in agreement. "Possibly one of my favorite places ever...I've always wanted to come to Paris." She leant over the table to kiss the Doctor's cheek. Noting the look on Rax's face that was as close as the prince came to jealousy, she grabbed his hand underneath the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Their relationship was always like that; personal and not public. The largest physical display of affection that they ever showed in public was the holding of hands, or in more serious situations, a reassuring hug. It wasn't decided to be that way, of course, it was simply how they were.

Eventually the food arrived and Rax was introduced to more examples of fine Earth food, as his previous experiences had been mostly made up of either: pizza, Chinese food, or fish and chips. With that being said, all the take-out food had been so completely different from anything he had had at the royal table of Delphon that Raxon had relished the taste of the cheap, greasy food. However, the fancier restaurant food, in its similarity to the delicacies he was more familiar with, seemed to help cure the tiny spark inside Rax which Tabitha knew was missing his home.

The three of them fed each other food and laughed heartily, but Tabitha couldn't help but notice that the Doctor would watch her interactions with Rax, and occasionally she would see something so heartbreakingly melancholy flash through his eyes that it almost made her stop and stare.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Tabby asked quietly at a time when Rax had gone to use the restaurant toilet. He gave her a strange look before smiling with apparent happiness.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm the King of Okay, only don't call me that because I'm the Doctor." He beamed at her and took another sip of his drink. Tabby shrugged and did the same, for she had no reason to think that he wasn't okay. Except for one, because Tabitha knew the Doctor well and she hadn't forgotten Rule Number One.

The Doctor lies.

Tabitha knew that when she had met the Doctor in London, about six months ago, he had been lonely and grieving. That was the reason that she had asked to come with him, despite his not wanting her at first. She had looked into his dark, tormented and lonely eyes and felt her heart break for him. She had known that she never wanted to see his eyes like that again if she could help it.

Eventually, after traveling with him for a while, she had managed to find out from him part of the story, and it was so heartbreaking that she had not brought it up again except when explaining it to Rax in private.

The Doctor had been married (something that he assured her was a feat in itself), and recently, his wife had died. He wouldn't tell any more of the story, Tabitha didn't know how she had died, what her personality was like, what she looked like, or even the woman's name.

But she knew that to be capable of not only loving the Doctor, and more impressively, to be loved by him in return, that the woman that the Doctor had lost must have been rather incredible in her own right.

* * *

><p>Later, when the trio had returned to the TARDIS and headed off into their individual bedrooms, Tabitha wandered towards the console room after hours of trying to get to sleep. As she came down the steps she peered through the glass floor and saw the Doctor in the swing underneath the console. The part that surprised her was that there were unmistakably tears in his eyes, but he abruptly looked down and her bare feet padded on the floor as she quickly made for the set of stairs that would take her to him. As she came into his line of sight, he spoke before she had the chance.<p>

"I like the pajamas. Very cool."

Tabby looked down at the duck-printed flannel pajamas that she was wearing and flushed slightly. She noticed that the tears were no longer in the Doctor's eyes, though the redness around and in them proved that they had been there.

"Are you alright?" She hesitated before asking the question but felt all the better for asking it.

He set the tool that he had been working on onto his lap and properly looked at her for the first time. "Why do you keep asking me that?" He asked quietly, regarding her with solemn and curious eyes.

Tabby bit her lip and the Doctor slid over in the swing to make a minuscule place for her sit. She squeezed in next to him - the man who was a strange mix of father, brother, and best friend - and hesitated before speaking.

"Because sometimes I worry about you." She gazed upon him with a concerned gaze that made the Doctor look away.

"I don't need you to worry about me." He muttered bitterly.

"My best friend has a sadness in him that I can barely imagine, and you want me to ignore it?"

"Yes, because you can't imagine it." He replied darkly.

Tabitha scowled. "Perhaps I never told you, Doctor, maybe it never came up or maybe I didn't want to talk about it, but my sister died six months before I met you."

His expression immediately softened. "I'm sorry." He paused. "How did she-"

"She was hit by a car. Just another road accident." Her voice was bitter and she looked at her lap where she fiddled with her hands.

The Doctor looked grim at her words before a thought occurred to him. "Does Rax know?"

"Yeah, we've been totally open with each other about everything. It's nice."

There was a long silence.

"My...she...the one I lost, she knew everything about me. More or less. As much as anyone could." The pain again appeared in his eyes but this time he didn't try to hide it.

"Tell me about her." Tabitha whispered. He turned away for a moment as if he didn't want her to see him thinking, but eventually came to look at her again and began to speak.

"She was...brilliant. Almost as clever as me." His lips twitched briefly and Tabitha felt herself smiling a little. "She constantly argued with me, she was always sure that her plan was better. You should have seen the way that she smirked at me whenever she was right."

Tabitha met his eyes and saw the most heartbreaking combination of fondness, love, and grievous longing, that she had to look away.

"But she was kind, and saw the universe in a such a simple way…she was a hellcat when she saw injustice, and she could make the most powerful politicians tongue-tied. I always loved it when she did that. You should have seen what she did to Hitler."

Tabitha considered his words, picturing the kind of woman he was describing, imagining the sort of trouble a woman like that and the Doctor could get into. "She sounds wonderful. A match for you." The Doctor nodded stiffly as she continued, "What did she look like?" She saw his body tense but he did not deny her an answer.

"Her hair was curly and...blonde. Her smile was…" He seemed to search for a suitable word, "…iridescent. And her eyes…" A smile so surprisingly gentle flitted across his face as he got lost in the thoughts, "Somehow they could be wonderstruck, smug, and impressed all at the same time. I never knew how she did it." Another small smile graced his lips before again disappearing along with any trace of happiness that had been there.

"And you loved her."

"So much," He said simply before looking up at her, "Imagine what you have with Rax, only with a bonding of souls, being literally half of a whole."

Tabitha could say nothing at that, she merely tried to imagine the magnitude of what he was saying and could barely imagine it. The idea of being that close to someone, and having it torn away...the notion of being separated from Rax hung heavily in her heart with horror, and she could see in the Doctor's eyes that his pain was of a much greater magnitude.

She clasped his hand both to and for comfort and studied him with and distraught eyes. "How can you bear it?" Her whisper simply made him look down at their hands.

"What makes you think that I can?" His equally quiet reply wrenched her heart and she wrapped her arms around him in a desperate hug. They clung to each other, Time Lord and human, and said nothing for several minutes. But there was another impending question, one that Tabitha knew she should not ask but was burning so hot in her mind that she couldn't resist the temptation.

"How…how did she die?"

The Doctor's body tensed, and she immediately regretted her decision, inwardly cursing her weakness which was her insatiable curiosity. Just as she was about to take it all back, he surprised her by speaking.

"She sacrificed herself because she knew that if she didn't, thousands of lives would be lost. And because she knew that if she didn't, I would. She died saving me." His voice was bitter and forlorn, showing that it was a fact he could never accept or be happy with.

"And you just let her? That doesn't sound like you." Tabitha said with a frown as she looked up at him with a questioning eyebrow.

"She had a habit of violence towards me when nothing else worked…there was nothing I could have done, it all happened so fast, and I was stuck. I just had to watch her be destroyed in a blaze of light."

"I'm so sorry," Tabitha rested her head on his shoulder again as another few minutes past, his arms tightening around her and simply letting himself be comforted by her presence.

Eventually the Doctor gently leaned out of her embrace and spoke, the words thick in his throat. "I think that you should go back to bed." His voice was both pleading and full of authority, and Tabitha got up as she nodded as she began to ascend the stairs slowly. She tried to speak some words of farewell or assurance, but his confessions had struck her so deeply that her throat was constricted, so much so that she couldn't speak. She left without a word, and as she was entering the corridor she thought that she heard a strange sobbing.

It alarmed her until she was struck with the realization that she was the one crying, albeit quietly. She wiped at her eyes and composed herself; crying was not something that she did, she was strong and took pain in stride. But this time it was hard, the image of the Doctor's haunted eyes was stuck in her mind and she could not banish it.

She walked slowly to her bedroom and got back into her bed that she had left some 20 minutes before and tried to clear her mind of the sorrow that lay there. Finally, a strange kind of sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p>Tabitha wakes and finds that someone had moved her onto her bed, the white bed she hates so much. A thought strikes her, a thought of her sister, Larissa. Her sister wasn't white like everything here, she was colourful. Tabitha thinks about the red scarf wrapped around her sister's neck, the warm brown colour of her cardigan, and the dark blue of the jeans she had been wearing. She fingers her own white hospital gown and wishes for colour in her own life. She has to find the colours…<p>

She wanders to the door, and down the corridor to the office where her doctor works and sometimes takes her to talk to her. Inside, Dr Ramsen and Larissa both turned to look at her with shock written across their faces. Tabitha tilts her head slightly and watches the colours of the clothing.

"Tabby?" Her sister's voice makes her think about honey, her voice is warm and rich and it makes her look at her face. She doesn't seem happy, she is worried. Tabitha doesn't understand why. She simply wants to leave this horrible, white place. What is so wrong about that? Why won't Lari help her?

"Tabby, it's me, Lari…" Larissa inches closer as Dr Ramsen watches, but when Lari tries to touch her, Tabitha flinches away, cradling her arms to her chest. An emotion that Tabitha distantly remembers as hurt flickers across her sister's face, and suddenly Tabitha feels sadness over how Lari is feeling. But something was just…so, so wrong about this, about where she is, it's just wrong…

Before her mind can become fully troubled, Dr Ramsen invites her to sit down in the chair next to Larissa's, and slowly, hesitantly, Tabitha complies, staring down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Lari…" She says quietly, and her voice is shaky and off-tone. Dr Ramsen's expression becomes one of great triumph.

"That's the first time she's spoken in six months," He says excitedly, and smiles at Larissa. "Perhaps your being here really will make a difference."

"But what's wrong with her?" Larissa asks, and Tabitha can feel her sister watching her, but she keeps her head resting on her left shoulder as her hands knot and unknot themselves, she doesn't look at her sister. "I've only just gotten back after being away in France for three years, and this is what I come back to!"

Dr Ramsen coughs quietly before beginning his explanation, and Tabitha hears the words but is not interested in them. He is a doctor, of course…but the wrong kind.

"Tabitha's case is both typical and unique. Like so many others before her, she lives in her own world. But the amount of _detail _that is in her world…it's simply uncanny. She's created a whole universe and filled it with every kind of thing imaginable."

"What do you mean, a universe?" Larissa seems confused, and Tabby wants to stretch her arms out and try to explain how huge and wonderful the universe is to her, but knows that Dr Ramsen will not like it, so doesn't. She does however begin to watch them avidly, her head still tilted curiously.

Dr Ramsen adjusts his glasses and locks his fingers together as he gazes at Larissa intently.

"That's the interesting part. In her world, different events have occurred than what have occurred in reality, only some of them believable, for example, your part in her world."

"What's my part in her world?" Her words make Tabitha think.

_A car speeds across the road, and too late begins to brake, and she watches her sister, glued to the spot in her moment of fright, and lets out a scream as the car rams into Lari with a sickening force…_

Tabitha starts sobbing, her moans filling the room as she thinks about the other world and her sister's fate there. Lari eyes her with concerned alarm and immediately turns to the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?" She goes to get up and come to her sister's assistance, but Dr Ramsen gestures for her to sit again.

"Tabitha…what happened to Larissa, in the Doctor's world?" He asks Tabby gently, and she sniffs, watching him cautiously before turning her eyes to her sister.

Larissa interrupts before Tabitha can speak. "What do you mean, 'The Doctor's world'?"

"We'll get to that in a minute," Dr Ramsen says offhandedly before prompting Tabitha again. "Tabitha…tell her what happened. Can you tell her?"

Tabitha looks at Larissa with wide, frantic eyes. "A car…" Tabitha squeezes her eyes shut and cradling her head in her hands. "Moving fast…the car…car hit you…"

Larissa frowns as though she is not entirely sure she understands. "I…got hit by a car? Was I okay, Tabby?" Tabitha shakes her head earnestly, leaning over her lap.

"No…" She says quietly, "Dead…you're dead…" She looks up suddenly, anger and confusion flooding through her, "How can you be here?" Lari is clearly alarmed and upset but Tabitha suddenly no longer cares. Her thoughts have fallen back to the man with the bowtie. "Doctor…need to find him. Find the Doctor, yeah." Her own words reassure her greatly but Larissa is clearly disturbed by them.

"Why does she want a doctor? Is she ill in her world, does she thinks she needs one? Or is she talking about you?" She asks, and Dr Ramsen coughs again.

"You are aware of the injury which is suspected to have started her problems?" He asks, and Lari nods. Tabitha is confused, and again feels alone and misunderstood. She wishes for the Doctor to come and save her from this awful place. But he never comes.

"She was caught up one of the London riots, wasn't she? A head injury," Larissa says and the doctor nods.

"That was shortly after you left for France, correct?" When she nods, he continues. "It began to affect her memory, and a very selective and multi-layered type of schizophrenia began to develop, starting with your absence. She believes that you were killed in a car accident, and blames herself because she thinks that she was standing close enough to have been able to save you. And from that came the rest of it."

"The rest of what?" Larissa asks urgently, and eyes Tabitha again. Tabitha feels uncomfortable and shifts in her seat. "Tabby, I'm here…I'm alive…you don't have to feel guilty…" Lari reaches for her hands but Tabitha again shrinks away, and Lari looks back to Dr Ramsen with new determination in her eyes that worries Tabitha greatly. "What's the rest of it?"

Dr Ramsen sighs heavily as he watches Tabitha for a few moments. She stares back blankly until he looks away from her, and a miniscule smile plays on her lips as he does so.

"Tabitha believes that after you died, she spent six months in law school, and then met the Doctor." The reaction he was clearly expecting came.

"But who is this doctor? Why is he so important?" Larissa demands again, and he proceeds to explain.

"The Doctor is a man in her world. No real name, simply, the Doctor."

Tabitha feels indignance rise in her chest and she can't resist adding to the conversation. "The Doctor is his name. He's not human, no human name, just 'Doctor'." She murmurs as she absently scratches her hand.

Dr Ramsen nods as he turns his gaze back to Larissa. "See? Just, 'the Doctor'."

"Who is he?" The question is a simple one and spoken flatly, and Tabitha can see that she isn't the only one who can see Lari's patience running out, the doctor can too.

"He's an alien that Tabitha believes she travels with. They travel in a police-telephone box, through time and space. I believe that he was created to fulfil her to need for a familial bond; in her world she believes you to be dead, so naturally, a new figure, one who appears to be a strange combination of brother, father, and friend, appears." Tabitha can see the expression in his eyes, and knows that it means he is waiting for Larissa to respond with disbelief. No one believes her…she's used to it now, but that doesn't make it any easier to be betrayed by her own sister.

"An alien…who travels through time and space...in a phone box?" Larissa repeats slowly, and Tabitha can see the disbelief in her eyes.

"It's called the TARDIS," Tabitha interjects, eyes flicking between the two of them.

"The TARDIS?"

"Time-And –Relative-Dimension-In-Space," Tabitha recites automatically, her tiny smile back again, "Bigger on the inside...the rooms go on forever."

"But why is it a phone box, Tabitha? Why would a time machine be a phone box, can't you see that that simply doesn't make sense?"

Tabitha shakes her head at her sister's questions, they're silly. "Only looks like a phone box," She murmurs seriously as though it were obvious, "Chameleon circuit, it's supposed to disguise the TARDIS…he says it got stuck in the 60's as a police box…Rax says Doctor is too lazy…doesn't want to fix it." A tiny giggle escapes her lips and she doesn't miss that both Dr Ramsen and Larissa seem shocked by it.

Larissa flicks a glance at Dr Ramsen, a new question in her eyes. "Who's Rax?" Before he can reply, the name excites a reaction in Tabitha, her eyes lighting up a little.

"Raxon…got to get back to Rax, needs me…have to tell him about the Doctor…Doctor's so sad…have to tell Rax why…" She whispers frantically, and shuts her eyes. In her head, she can feel his hands on her arms, her face. Her mind yearns for him and she follows it towards him, barely registering the worried protests of her doctor and sister in the background.

Tabitha slips away, back into her make-believe world.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it! Let me know in a review, will you? Does the Asylum world make more sense now? Feeling sorry for the Doctor? There will be a LOT more focus on Rax next chapter, promise. And there will be lots of yummy TabbyRax. :D**

**Thanks, and love you all,**

**MayFairy :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woo! After _finally _getting my muse back for this after getting stuck about halfway through this chapter - and that was around the time that my Hunger Games fic came into existance - I managed to get this done and am reasonably happy with it. **

**So hopefully you guys like it too...**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter: SuperFunkyGirl1, Mrs. 11th, ZackAttack96, toavoidconversation and Sue Clover! :) **

**So, enjoy the chapter...there's more Tab/Rax and more Doctor-angst. :D **

* * *

><p>Larissa manages to force her eyes to unglue themselves from the suddenly still and unconscious form of her sister, and instead shoots an inquiring look at Dr Ramsen.<p>

"Who is this Rax, and where does he fit into all this?" She asks slowly.

"Raxon - or Rax, as Tabitha sometimes refers to him as - is another creation of her world, formed by her need for romantic affection. For some reason, the Doctor does not hold any appeal for her in that region, her relationship with him remains platonic. But for her world to be complete and somewhat normal, she needed someone to fall in love with and to love her back." Dr Ramsen can see that Larissa is itching to say something and pauses.

"Tabitha is love with a figment of her imagination?" She knows that she ought not be surprised by anything concerning her sister, but the concept is so strangely pathetic and pitiful that it makes her heart ache.

"Yes," The doctor confirms, "His name is Raxon, and he's the prince of a planet called Delphon. He travels with her and the Doctor, and apparently one day they are going to go back to his planet and get married."

Larissa groans and wipes away the tear that has just escaped her eye before eyeing Dr Ramsen with grim determination. "We need to help her. Now. If it's this Doctor and this prince that keep dragging her back there, then we need to find a way to shatter her trust in them."

"That is an idea that could work," Dr Ramsen nods.

"It will work," Lari says flatly, "She's my sister, I know how to get through to her."

* * *

><p>"Tabitha!"<p>

Tabitha heard the voice she loved the most in the universe calling her name and became aware of familiar arms holding her. Her eyes snapped open to see Raxon staring at her worriedly.

"Rax," She breathed with unrestrained relief before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hung onto him with a force that she was almost certain was probably painful to him. The fact that he didn't complain at all only made her heart swell with love more than it already was.

"I heard you screaming through the wall and came as soon as I could," Rax said quietly as he gently rocked her body back and forth while it shuddered against his with the force of her shock. "It's as if the TARDIS makes the walls between our rooms thin on purpose because it knows that we need to know when to be there for each other."

"I need _you_ right now," Tabby whispered desperately, confirming what he already knew. "I'm scared, Rax, I'm so scared." Rax pulled away from her just far enough so that he could see her face, the face covered in salty tears. His shock was obvious and it only made him more concerned than he already was for the woman he loved.

"You're crying," He said slowly, his brow furrowed in a worried frown, "Eight months of traveling with you and the Doctor, and I've never seen you cry before. What's happened?"

Tabitha sniffed quietly and stared at him with a vulnerable expression and eyes shining with tears. "I keep seeing things," She murmured, and when she tried to look down, Rax's hand gently held her head up so that their eyes did not break contact. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, silently prompting her to elaborate. "When I'm asleep...and when I'm not."

"Dreams?" Raxon's question was met by a frenzied shake of her head, the coppery locks of hair whipping insistently.

"They're too vivid," She said firmly, "It was as clear and real as you are right now. And it's happened three times now. The first two times, I felt myself lose consciousness for no reason and then I saw it, this...hallucination, and the third time was when I went to sleep last night."

"But what are these-" Rax hesitated momentarily before utilizing her word of choice, "-hallucinations? For you to be this shaken up, they must have been fairly worrisome or gruesome."

She thought for a while, chewing on her bottom lip while he waited patiently, his fingers gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's...strange. Bland, almost. Everything is white. White walls, beds, floors, ceilings, white clothes...there's no colour." Tabitha frowned because the 'dreams' were as vivid in her mind as any memory she had of Rax or the Doctor. It was incredibly worrying to say the least. Dreams faded, usually very quickly, so why did these linger with such a prominent presence?

"What else?"

"There's a doctor, and he talks to me when I'm there. Rax, the place, it's a mental institution!" Tabitha said urgently, and a shadow of concern hung over Rax's brow.

"Why would you be in a mental institution?"

The question only seemed to distress Tabitha more. "He...he says...that the Doctor isn't real. That none of this is."

Rax froze with surprise, not expecting the answer. Where these hallucinations causing her to doubt her own world? But a more pressing and troubling thought had now occurred to him. "Tab, what about me? What is he saying about me?"

"They haven't really talked about you yet," She admitted, "But I'm afraid to go back in case they do. I don't want to be doubting you."

"Are you?"

The question hung in the air for several moments as Tabitha said nothing and tried to sort her thoughts. Struck by a need to reassure her, and not sure that he wanted to hear her answer, Raxon gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Everything's going to be fine, Tabby," He said intently before pulling her to him and kissing her with the utmost gentleness. He could feel her surprise - after all, despite the longevity of their relationship, he had only kissed her once before, on the night that he had asked her to one day return with him and marry him. But Tabitha leaned into him immediately and even once he pulled away she remained with her eyes closed, savoring the rare moment. When she finally opened her eyes and brought herself back to the present, her expression crumbled once more and she allowed herself to be surrounded by his embrace as she buried her face into his shirt.

* * *

><p>Tabitha and Rax came down the stairs into the console room with conjoined hands and the Doctor's face lit up upon seeing them.<p>

"Right, so, where do you two want to go today?" The Time Lord asked animatedly as his hands flew across the console, already preparing the TARDIS for flight. "There is a moon 300 light years away with a sea made of liquid diamond, or across the other side of the universe, a giant ancient battlefield that tells the story of two magnificent civilizations that crossed each other's paths, or-"

"Doctor." Rax's interruption had an edge to it that made both of his fellow passengers look at him with confusion. When he had their attention, he turned his eyes on Tabitha gently. "Tell him. What you told me. He should know."

Tabitha's relaxed demeanor disappeared immediately as she sent Rax a warning look. "No, he shouldn't, it was just a stupid dream," She hissed, but Rax wasn't going to back down, and made to answer the questioning frown the Doctor had directed to them.

"Tabby has been having dreams. Dreams that don't always happen when she's asleep. They're distressing her."

The Doctor's attention had been grabbed as his eyes flicked between Rax and Tabby worriedly. Tabitha shifted uncomfortably when his gaze settled on her and the weight of his ancient aura seemed to press down on her.

"Tabby, if there's anything wrong you have to tell me, I can help." The Doctor's hand stretched out and enclosed around her hand before using it to draw her nearer to him. Her eyes watched him with indecision and an air of timidness that he had never seen in her before.

"I just...I'm not sure," She whispered, and glanced over her shoulder at Rax. "You tell him, I don't want to." She dumbly pulled her hand out of the Doctor's and sat on the jumpseat with her head in her hands. Her two friends stared at her for a moment before conversing.

Their words became blurs to Tabitha as her mind threatened to teeter over the edge once more.

* * *

><p>"Tabby...Tabby..."<p>

The voice calling to her makes her want to stir, it is a voice from her childhood and she longs for it.

"We have to try and bring her back to us so that we can talk to her about her two friends..."

Someone is holding her hand, but something else is shaking her, some both present and not present.

* * *

><p>"Tabby!"<p>

Her eyes snapped open. The Doctor was shaking her gently and as soon as she was aware of her surrounds she shoved him away with what little strength she had, gasping for breath.

"It just happened again," She said quietly, "Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know," The Doctor replied, having been briefed on the situation by Rax during her blackout. He knelt in front of her and grasped her hands, eyes boring into hers with a solemn promise. "But I'm going to find out."

His words meant more to her than they would to the average person. She knew him, he was the Doctor, the one who fixed people, the one who made them better. If anyone could help her, it was him, the genius mad man with a box.

"Now, Tabby...what did you just see? What were they saying to you?" The bowtied man leaned back against the console so as to give her space to think. Tabitha let her mind mull over the question put to her. She hadn't been dreaming of the mental institution for a long period of time in the last hallucination/dream. But she knew that if the Doctor was going to solve the problem of what was wrong with her, then she would have to tell him every detail.

"It...it wasn't for long this time...they were just saying my name...trying to bring me back there so that they could talk to me about you," Tabitha said, watching the ground with absent eyes.

There was a long pause before the Doctor asked an essential question which Rax avoided. "Did you want to?"

"I'm afraid of going back there...I don't want to hear them saying that you're not real," She said firmly, but they didn't miss that she was pointedly avoiding their eyes. "But in that place, that world, or whatever it is...Lari's there, and she's calling me." Rax pulled her up into his arms immediately while the Doctor hesitated.

"Lari...that's Larissa, your sister," He said slowly to make sure that he was correct. Tabitha nodded. "Well...that makes things a little harder, I suppose."

Rax frowned and looked between his two traveling companions, the ancient alien who was so intent on protecting both of them, and the human girl who was both so strong and fragile at the same time, the human who had so easily stolen his heart.

"What do you mean?" He asked warily, and found that he didn't like how Tabby was avoiding his eyes again.

The Doctor paused, leaning back against the console with serious eyes and his arms crossed. "These people in her dream...they're trying to convince her that her world isn't real. She isn't really in very much danger in believing them, because her world has the man she loves and a good friend of hers."

"Best friend," Tabitha corrected quietly yet firmly, and a small smile played at the Doctor's lips, subtly noting his pleasure at hearing himself referred to as such.

"The man she loves and her best friend...quite possibly two of the most important people in her life," The Doctor repeated before continuing grimly, "But in the other place, the other world, there's her sister. Now there's something to pull her in both worlds, which will make our job harder."

"My sister died," Tabitha said with surprising force, suddenly. Both men looked at her expectantly, and the Doctor came closer to her and Rax, taking her out of Rax's embrace, his eyes boring into hers as he held her head gently.

"Yes, she did," He said quietly, "And you need to keep remembering how that felt, because that pain will help you stay grounded, Tabby, because the pain of losing someone is not something that can be imagined. And that's how you'll know that this is real."

Tabby nodded slowly as she kept her eye contact with him. "Like how you lost the one you loved?"

The Doctor's eyes became ancient and full of sorrow once more, and his hands slowly dropped from her face. His eyes became distant for only a moment before focusing.

"Yes...but our pain defines us, Tabby, and I wouldn't be who I was today if I wasn't missing her every waking moment and feeling guilt over the death of my own people...and you wouldn't be the Tabitha that I know, or the Tabitha that Rax is in love with if you hadn't lost your sister. Her memory burns in your heart, and without it, you're not quite you."

Tabitha catapulted herself into his arms, and the Doctor looked questioningly at Rax.

"Permission to hug?" He asked, and Rax nodded, total trust in his eyes. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Tabby. That was what he liked about Rax; he was confident in his relationship with Tabby and confident in the Doctor's friendship.

"So...what do we do now?" Tabitha asked shakily as she leant on his tweed-covered shoulder.

"Now, Tabitha Lawrence, I show you the universe, and the wonders in it that the human imagination alone could never create," The Doctor said, "Because I'm going to make you smile if it's the last thing I do, I want to see the fire back in your eyes."

Tabitha felt a flicker of hope settle in her heart at his words, and smiled weakly at Rax over the Time Lord's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Tabitha, Raxon, welcome to the third moon of Delta Menturi, famed for it's rich jungle, among other things, because do you know what else it has?" The Doctor, flamboyant as ever, turned to his companions expectantly, only to have both of them shake their heads at him dumbly. "It has a city, inside a mountain! That is the epitome of cool!"<p>

"It must be a very large mountain, Doctor," Rax noted dryly, and the Time Lord nodded.

"It is, the largest this side of the galaxy, and trust me, you're gonna love it!" He spread his arms wide and grinned at them. "Come on you two, this is going to be a night to remember."

Tabitha grinned at Rax as she looped her arm through his, her heart already much lighter thanks to the Doctor's distractions. She had already seen two supernovas and one huge historical event - the coronation of Elizabeth the first - yet strangely she didn't feel tired, only exhilarated. She didn't doubt her world any more, how could she have imagined the things that she had seen?

Hours later, they were in one of the many banquet halls of the city, feasting on the delicacies of the civilization. Having already befriended many people in the city due to the Doctor's incredible charisma, the talk at the table was full of cheer and laughter.

Rax had had several alcoholic drinks, and was much more open to the strangers than he usually would have been.

"And then," He said grandly, as he continued recounting a story from his youth, "Philpe and I replaced the sauces in the royal kitchen, and the ambassadors ran out of the dining room clutching their stomachs after eating the result!"

Tabitha quirked a smile while the rest of the table erupted with laughter, the Doctor in particular. Her hand covered Rax's and he looked at her with slightly overly bright eyes.

"Will you come and get some fresh air with me?" She asked quietly, desiring private time with him. He stood from the table while grasping her hand and grinned at his sitting audience.

"If you'll excuse me, my betrothed and I are going to take a turn on the outer balcony," He announced as he and Tabitha left the room and immersed themselves in the evening air. "How are you going?"

"Fine," Tabitha replied, "It's just strange seeing you in your natural environment, that's all."

Rax frowned for a moment. "My natural environment...I suppose it is. Does it bother you?"

"Not exactly," She said unsurely, looking out across the forest below them, "It's just that being from London, I'm not used to it. And I wonder how when there are so many beautiful noblewomen on your planet, you want me, an English university student."

"Tabby..." He murmured, his eyes locking with hers as he grabbed her hands, "You're my match. You're strong, but not so strong that you never need help or protection. You're caring. I just see in the way that the Doctor watches you that he is so grateful to have you. And you're intelligent and have the same strange sense of humor as I do...that's why I love you, Tabby, because you're so different from anyone at home."

Tabby nodded slowly, reassured as a slightly mischievous crept onto her face. "Do I get a ring, then?"

Rax looked momentarily stunned before he beamed at her. "So...you're saying yes?

"I was always saying yes!" She laughed at the awed look on his face. "This is just a more official yes!"

"So...you'll marry me? You'll come back and be my queen someday?"

"Of course!" Tabby had less than a second to register his approach before he was kissing her, with less of the delicacy he had used in the past. When he pulled away, he chuckled at her slightly shocked face.

"I've been saving that kiss for this moment for months," He told her, and she smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Well it was worth every minute," She told him sincerely, and his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

><p>After locating the Doctor - a feat that took several hours - in the Court, for reasons they didn't want to know, the trio trooped back to the TARDIS. The Doctor took one last look at the giant tree before they went inside the blue box, and Tabitha was sure that Rax didn't notice the despair in his gaze.<p>

"I'll get the ring," The prince promised before dashing up the stairs. Tabitha's heart swelled momentarily before she turned to the Doctor, who was watching her with a small, fond smile.

"Is there an eventual wedding I should be knowing about?" His tone and expression suggested that he should have that amused glint in his eyes, but it was absent, replaced by a hollow lack of joy.

"You know about it already, you've already known for months," Tabitha said, unamused as she linked her arm through his, the two of them walking up to the console in tandem. "And stop pretending to be cheerful. Why did you look back at the mountain like that?"

His face dropped, seriousness immediately emerging from beneath the happy mask. "No, no, I wasn't, I was just...remembering. I've been here before."

"Oh," Tabitha's mouth fell open a little, "With...with her."

"Yes," Came the whispered reply as he tried to turn away from her. She grabbed his chin and pulled him back so that he was facing her.

"Doctor...stopping holding this in. You've been able to let it out before, so do it again," She said earnestly.

The old man's eyes held sorrow and a strange darkness. "Oh, Tabby...I've let some of my guard down in front of you...but you've never seen me at my worst...and I hope you never ever will." Tabby couldn't help the tiny shiver of fear that crawled up her spine. All those times she had seen him devastated and crying, or thunderous with rage...those terrifying moments hadn't been his worst?

"Oh, Doctor," She wrapped him in a tight hug, and heard him sniff quietly over her shoulder. "If someone is going to accept you at your worst, it would be me."

His voice wavered before breaking. "Someone already did."

Realizing who he meant, Tabitha clutched him tighter, trying to resist the urge to weep for him. "What kind of world is this? Where the greatest man in the universe, who has been through so much pain, and gets the one he loves taken from him? How is that fair?"

The Doctor's whole body froze as he pulled away from her to regard her worriedly. "No, no, Tabby, you can't think things like that, those are thoughts which will send you back into that other world."

"How am I supposed to control what I think?" She demanded almost angrily, but before he could answer, Rax was at the top of the stairs.

"I've got it!" The prince announced happily, and he came down the stairs to grab Tabby's hand. "Now, what finger does it go on in your culture?" Tabby wriggled her fourth finger, and he looked pleased. "Well, it's the same for mine. That's lucky."

"Not lucky," The Doctor interrupted, "It's put on the fourth finger because the vein in your fourth finger is the one that leads to your heart. Your physiology is relatively similar, hence the same marital ring fingers." They both just stared at him. "With Time Lords, the vein connected to our hearts is the fifth finger, so our marriage rings are put on there." He waggled his pinky at them. Despite the goofy smile that accompanie the action, it still did not reach his eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor," Tabitha said pointedly, shooting him a look of fond amusement.

The man wearing the bowtie seemed to pick up on the hint. "Well, I'll leave you two to your couple-y private stuff." He wrapped his arms around both of them in a slightly awkward hug. After letting go, he disappeared up the stairs, leaving Tabby and Rax alone.

"Rax?"

"Yes?"

"Hug me, please."

Wordlessly, he did so, and Tabitha relaxed into his arms, her fingers clutching the back of his white shirt. "What's wrong?" He gently stroked her hair and she rested her cheek on his shoulder, not answering for over half of a minute. He didn't press her for an answer, simply gave her time.

"I just...I can't understand how the universe could be so cruel to him," She whispered.

Rax sighed with understanding and sadness. "Sometimes life isn't fair, Tab. Bad things happen...and I suppose that means that if you live longer, then you'll have to go through more hardships."

"Sometimes your logic doesn't help, Rax," Came the muffled reply. His hand slid down to grab hers and her eyes darted up to regard him.

"Then we'll go to my room and you can tell me what the Doctor has been telling you. I deserve to know, if it's affecting you like this, don't I?" His gentle suggestion was met by a small nod, and they ascended the stairs.

After over an hour of talking on his bed, Tabitha ended up perched on Rax's lap, cocooned in his arms and drifting off to sleep. Just before she reached it, however, she felt a tug on her consciousness and felt her mind go somewhere else entirely.

* * *

><p>Tabitha wakes in her hospital bed to see the concerned faces of her doctor and sister, and blinks wearily.<p>

"Tabitha, it's good to see you with us again," says Dr Ramsen, "Has anything else happened with the Doctor and Raxon while you were with them?"

"Ring from Rax," She murmurs, her fingers running over the place where the ring should have been, "Pretty ring, not here...why is it not here?"

"So you and Rax are engaged officially, now?" Dr Ramsen confirms, and Tabitha just dumbly nods.

"What about the Doctor?" Larissa blurts out the question, and Tabitha wonders how long she has been wanting to ask that.

"Sad...he's so sad..." Tabitha's voice is a whisper as she looks like she is going to burst into tears. "Don't want him to be sad!" Larissa grabs her hand, and Tabitha immediately quietens before eyeing their joined hands. Lari strokes back some of her sister's hair, causing a whimper to escape her lips.

"Tabby, the Doctor isn't here," She says in a soothing voice voice that only causes a spark of distress to reappear in Tabitha's eyes. "He isn't real, he's in your head."

"Not real," The younger girl repeats causing her sister to gain momentarily hope until she adds, "You're not real, you're dead, you died...big car crash, lots of blood, lots of screaming."

"I'm right here!" Lari cries, before grabbing her shoulders earnestly. Tabitha shakes her head furiously, tears welling in her eyes.

"Doctor has to be real," She continues as if her life depends on it, "If he was in my head, wouldn't have made him so sad...couldn't have imagined his pain, my pain."

"Tabitha, tell us about Rax," Dr Ramsen puts in after a few seconds of silence.

Tabitha shakes her head again urgently in an obvious refusal. "You'll tell me he's not real. Rax is real, not made up, not imagined...not talking about Rax. Rax is real." Dr Ramsen exchanges a look with Lari, one of temporarily defeat.

"Tabitha, time travel is impossible, and if aliens exist, they do not look like normal people," He tells her, but she is ignoring him.

"Rax is real. Love Rax, going to marry Rax..." Her words repeat over and over until they leave the room. Her solitude is not pleasant, but at least there are no more lies surrounding her, she thinks. They can't tell her lies if they aren't here.

* * *

><p><strong>So...hopefully that was okay...let me know in a review, will ya? :)<strong>

**Love you all! **

**-MayFairy :)**

**p.s. Feel free to check out my Hunger Games fic if you're into that. :D **


End file.
